El último capítulo
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: ¿El evento? Sanji se casa con una mujer aparentemente reformada en un tiempo ridículamente corto. ¿El problema? Nami lo llama imposibilidad a tal hecho. El mundo... simplemente celos./ Sanami


**Personaje/Pareja:** Nami, Sanji Vinsmoke, Pudding Charlotte.

 **Advertencias:** Sorprendentemente siento el principio muy fluffy, bodas, malas madrinas de boda, algo así como un trío, es SanNa con Sanning muy presente, en realidad no sé cuál será la pareja victoriosa del final (?), no prometo nada.

 **Desclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

* * *

¿Un concepto aproximado?

Sanji era un idiota. Con estupidez crónica y hasta en estado crítico si le preguntaban a Chopper, y ella como alguien expuesta a largas horas de su presencia; debía aceptar que así era. Lo había sabido el día que le besó la mano y, a tan solo un minuto de conocerla, argumentó jamás haber conocido a mujer más bella y que estaba enamorado. Lo confirmó cuando hizo el mismo acto con muchas otras más.

Pero aun con los desplantes de un mujeriego y la idea frecuente de _«este tipo es un idiota»;_ habían convivido el tiempo suficiente como para que no todo se quede estancado. No era la historia de señorita inalcanzable, que despreciaba al cretino que decía frases bonitas solo porque podía… sino, eran amigos. Amigos que tenían días de camaradería adecuada, y en otras… él miraba —tal vez en un acto reflejo— su escote, y ella aprovechaba de su encanto para sacar algunos beneficios extra.

Muchos llamaban a su vínculo inadecuado y hasta basado en mentiras, pero la realidad era que Nami lo quería. Aun con los apodos cursis inventados, ideales estúpidos muy pasados de moda, y hasta la constancia en hacerla sentir apreciada, pese que no era la única.

¿El problema?

Tal vez estaba en una sentencia venida hace unos años:

 _«Eres su chica especial, ¿sabes?»_ a manos de su maestra de historia, quien había sido testigo de la espera absurda que hizo Sanji por ella, al escuchar un caso de agresión femenina en un sector cercano a su casa.

Ella había boqueado la respuesta y luego negado.

 _«Imposible»,_ dijo, y eso era, una imposibilidad. Sanji tenía buenas intenciones, sin embargo también un corazón amplio. Había lugar para muchas, ella no tendría un sector exclusivo.

Aun así la premisa siguió en su mente por un tiempo, y pese a la negación subsiguiente, se dio cuenta que… tal vez era así. Sanji se enamoraba todos los días y nunca dejaba ir el sentimiento, pero no había otra por la que iría a regar —de forma sagrada— todos los domingos su plantación de mandarinas. Y definitivamente no había otra por la que hubiera arriesgado tantas cosas como ella.

Pero pese a darse cuenta de designios, decidió ignorar. Una cosa era aceptar que lo quería —como amigo— y otra dar un paso a… algo más. Ella no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, no estaba interesada, y Sanji tenía suficiente corazón como para conformarse y ser feliz. Era la solución más viable. Eso era…

Y por supuesto que con ese tipo de pensamiento la vida pasó. Sanji la seguía como perrito faldero pero vinieron muchos más amores en su haber, algo bueno, si se tomaba en cuenta que Nami sí le deseaba un buen final, pese a no estar interesada en entregárselo. Y hasta admitía haber hecho el trabajo de cupido en más de una ocasión.

Así hubo historias acabadas en la primera página, o pequeños cuentos amargos rellenos de embustes; todos ellos acababan retornando a lo de antes. Sanji dejando su duelo a eso de un día o dos, invitándola a salir y canturreando su nombre en una mezcla de amor y amistad. Todo llegó al punto donde ella misma estaba acostumbrada a esa vuelta de hoja, que el final de cada historia de amor, la tenga a ella —sin ser extraña, ni la verdadera posibilidad— como capítulo final. Fue costumbre nada más, eso es lo que ella misma se hizo entender…

Pero entre todo el repertorio apareció ella. El verdadero problema. El punto final en su misma vida, y la supuesta problemática de nunca acabar.

¿Su nombre?

Pudding, Charlotte Pudding. Era hija de una mujer adinerada, amaba hacer dulces, a Sanji y un millón de cosas más. Cuando se presentó a ellos parecía toda hecha de azúcar edulcorada. Luffy la amó porque le preparó un postre, y los demás no creyeron lo que sucedía porque… parecía muy buena para ser verdad.

Lo era, en realidad ella una perra maldita que lo engañó vilmente por unas razones que Nami no acabó de entender. Su ruptura fue dolorosa, ya que Sanji lloró amargamente los tiempos de separación y todos tuvieron que aliarse para consolarlo. A eso de un mes, Sanji retomó contacto con Pudding y pese a su corazón roto le dio sus últimas palabras de amor. De ahí a una semana, ella apareció en la puerta de él, pidiéndole perdón y la vuelta a la relación. Sanji estúpidamente accedió. A pocos meses, demostrando cierto el apelativo anteriormente mencionado, le pidió matrimonio.

El grandísimo verdadero problema venía a partir de ahí, y una invitación que apareció en su buzón una mañana de octubre, cuando ella acababa de salir de la ducha.

—Sanji se va a casar. —Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios ante su consternación.

* * *

 **N/A:** Son años que quiero escribir para este fandom –en sí estoy en él desde el 2012, ya era hora, ¿no?—y creo que por fin he logrado hacer al menos el primer episodio de un fic.

Y bueno… soy SanNa, muy SanNa, lo he sido desde hace años y no temo decirlo, esta es de las pocas parejas que me gustan en el manga –aunque a Sanji lo puedo emparejar con casi todo personaje femenino—y es la única que sigo dentro de los mugis –aunque de los otros tampoco va mal, pero soy más neutra-.

Como sea, esta historia ronda en mi mente desde hace un tiempo, cuando Sanji vio el ojo de Pudding y la aceptó hermosa sentí que se rompió mi corazón porque me quitaron a mi villana –Pudding mala era sexy—pero con eso… me di cuenta que Sanji tiene casi una pareja oficial en el manga –aun así sentí que hubo escenas muy SanNa—y que ella cambiaría por él, y ya estaba, por fin la chica con la que podría estar. Eso medio pasó, Pudding ayuda a los mugis solo por Sanji, y hace más acciones a post de él, y… sinceramente no me disgusta nada la pareja. Pero a partir de ello, me agradó la idea de la pérdida. Que Nami sepa que por fin Sanji dejará de picotear flor tras flor y que se quedará con una y que… la idea no le gusta y ¿qué hacer cuando casi lo tiene perdido? Entonces esta historia nació.

Espero sinceramente que les guste la idea, y que haya al menos un lector interesado.

Sin más me despido, ¿a alguien le gustó este primer episodio?


End file.
